


Closer

by bilbobagginshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, D/s, M/M, Mention of breathplay, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbobagginshield/pseuds/bilbobagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

His hips bucked involuntarily as a cool, slender finger swirled around the rim, teasing him.

“Hey,” Dwalin growled. He grabbed Thorin’s hips and roughly pinned him to the bed. “None of that.”

Thorin whimpered helplessly as the finger slowly pushed in, and he threw his head back at the maddening drag of it. Bilbo cooed in encouragement and pet his inner thigh, the gentleness a dizzying contrast to the bruises Dwalin’s fingers were digging into his sides.

He felt Dwalin lean down over him before his tongue licked a hot stripe up from his collarbone to his ear.

“Don’t think you can expose yer pretty neck like that without consequence.”

The bite to his ear came right as Bilbo’s probing finger found his prostate and he moaned shamelessly, grinding his hips down as best he could with Dwalin’s strength still holding him down. Dwalin huffed out a dark chuckle against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Look at you, King Under the Mountain, moans spillin’ from yer mouth like a whore.”

Thorin could only manage a choked off groan in response as Bilbo pushed a second slicked finger in beside the first.

“I have half a mind to stretch yer pretty lips ‘round my cock instead.” He lifted one of his hands from Thorin’s hip to stroke his own cock. “Would yeh like that?”

Thorin groaned at the sight, watching as thick tattooed fingers squeezed up the length of it, smearing the fluid that collected at the tip.

A clever twist of Bilbo’s fingers inside him made him tear his eyes away with a gasp, and Dwalin growled as he arched off the bed hard enough to almost knock Dwalin’s hand from his hip. He looked down the length of his body to see Bilbo’s eyes on his face, stern and intense.

“Answer him, Thorin.”

The quiet command went straight to his cock and he whimpered before he could stop himself.

“Mahal, _yes_.” Another hard thrust against his prostate had him desperate and babbling. “Yes, _please_ , I want it. Please.”

Dwalin looked over him with eyes hot enough to burn him. He could feel the tips of his ears start to heat under Dwalin’s scrutiny before he finally met his eye again and shuffled closer.

“Well since yeh asked so nicely.” Dwalin nudged the tip against his lips, and he opened them gladly, relishing the heavy weight of it against his tongue. He leaned up to take in more, and the hiss he drew from Dwalin had him smirking around the thick cock. He suckled at the tip, running his tongue lightly under the head, looking to tease some other sounds out of him. Before he could, Dwalin tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled, yanking Thorin off his cock. It rested wetly against his cheek.

Thorin panted and looked up into Dwalin’s scowling face.

“If yer gonna get bratty with me then I’m just gonna use yer mouth as I see fit.” His groan at the words was cut off by the thrust of Dwalin’s cock in his mouth. His eyes watered as Dwalin tightened his fingers in his hair and began to thrust in earnest.

“Is this what yeh wanted?”

Thorin moaned around Dwalin’s cock and tried to nod, though Dwalin just held his head more firmly in place.

“I imagine he’s rather pleased with himself.” Bilbo started moving his fingers again. “Filled in every hole. I think we’ve given him exactly what he wanted.” His thrusts became harder, and Thorin whimpered helplessly against the cock in his mouth as Bilbo’s fingers brushed Thorin’s prostate on every other one.

“Yeh think we’re spoiling him?” Dwalin bit out, his breathing harsh.

“Maybe just a bit.” Bilbo’s voice was soft and casual, as if this were a conversation he were having over tea. “Though I would rather like to see him bounce on your cock sooner than later.”

Dwalin groaned and gave one last, deep thrust before pulling out and letting go of his fistful of hair. Thorin fell back onto the mattress, panting hard as Bilbo continued to fuck him open on his fingers.

Thorin watched with half-lidded eyes as Dwalin leaned over him to bring his lips to Bilbo’s. At the last minute Bilbo coyly turned his head, allowing Dwalin to nose at his ear as he watched his fingers slowly leave Thorin’s body with a slick sound. Thorin’s whimper at the loss turned into a moan as Bilbo turned to grab Dwalin by the jaw and pull him into a kiss that was all tongues and teeth.

Bilbo pulled away after a moment, the only indication he had been affected at all was a few hard breaths.

“Why don’t you go sit at the head of the bed and I’ll arrange him nicely in your lap, hmm?” Bilbo smiled indulgently as Dwalin very nearly scrambled to do as he had asked. Thorin felt the weight of Bilbo’s gaze on him and turned to see Bilbo looking him over with an appreciative gleam in his eye. He preened a bit under the attention, arching his back slightly to push out the muscles in his chest and abdomen. Bilbo’s face broke into a fond smile at the movement and he briefly ran a hand down Thorin’s stomach before looking Thorin in the eye.

“Go sit in Dwalin’s lap.” Thorin quickly turned himself over and crawled up the bed to Dwalin, reaching his hands out to settle on the other man’s shoulders. “Facing me.”

Thorin stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Bilbo had sat back on his heels and was watching the two of them with a hand on his own cock. Bilbo’s eyes flashed at his pause and a small frown pulled at his lips.

“Sit on Dwalin’s cock. And do it facing me.”

Thorin didn’t need to be told again. He turned around, holding Bilbo’s gaze, and shuffled backwards until his back was flush with Dwalin’s chest, the hair scraping pleasantly against him. His eyes never once leaving Bilbo’s, he raised himself up onto his knees and slowly lowered himself down onto Dwalin’s length.

Thorin and Dwalin groaned in unison as he sunk down a few inches. His head dropped to his chin and he focused on the feeling of being stretched open, the slide of Dwalin's cock inside him impossibly slow and good. He shuddered when Dwalin grabbed his hips and slowly guided him down until he was seated fully in his lap. Thorin looked up through the curtain of his hair to see Bilbo tugging lazily at his cock, though his eyes were bright and hot as he watched them.

“Go on, Dwalin. Fuck him.”

Thorin barely had a moment to ready himself before Dwalin let out a snarl and started fucking up into him with hard snaps of his hips that left Thorin breathless. Without Dwalin’s shoulders to hold on to, he toppled forward with the force of the thrusts and only just caught himself by bracing his hands on the bed in front of him.

“No. Sit back up. I want to see Dwalin’s cock fill you.”

Dwalin hauled him back up, one arm wrapped around his middle, his other hand splayed up against his throat. Thorin whimpered at the motion and leaned his head back, giving Dwalin better access. Dwalin hummed and only tightened his fingers for a moment before simply resting against Thorin’s throat again. Thorin couldn’t help the whine that escaped and Dwalin let loose a laugh that was more than half moan as he ground up into him.

“Can’t always give yeh what yeh want, now can I?”

Thorin looked over at Bilbo with pleading eyes, but Bilbo only gave him a smile.

“Nothing could make me want to stop the sounds you’re making.” His hand moved a bit faster over his own cock. “How does it feel, Thorin? Dwalin’s cock fucking you open?”

Thorin wailed as Dwalin sped up, fueled by Bilbo’s words.

“S-so good.” Thorin cried out as Dwalin dragged his hand up to twist at Thorin’s nipple. “Mahal, _so_ good.”

Bilbo made a pleased sound and nodded at Dwalin. With a grunt, Dwalin pushed Thorin forward, knocking him onto his elbows and knees with his head by Bilbo’s lap. With better leverage, Dwalin’s thrusts grew savage, and Thorin yelped and twisted his hands into the sheets by Bilbo’s knees.

“Thorin, look at me.”

Thorin raised his head to look up at Bilbo from under his lashes. The other man was looking down at him with wide eyes, panting as he stroked himself. Thorin went to lean up and take Bilbo into his mouth, but was forced back into the bed as Dwalin leaned over his back and gave a couple powerful thrusts, cock twitching inside Thorin has he came.

Thorin moaned feebly under the weight and tried to push back against Dwalin for more friction. Dwalin gave a punched-out sounded laugh before rolling off Thorin and to lay on his side next to them, breathing hard.

“Mahal’s beard.”

Thorin whined at the loss of contact and started to grind down against the mattress, desperate for any sort of friction.

Bilbo gave a short laugh and put a gentle hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Thorin. I’ll take care of you.”

He let Bilbo gently guide him to lay back onto the bed, his head propped up by a few pillows. Bilbo looked down at him with adoration in his eyes.

“You’re so very lovely,” he murmured and ran his hand up Thorin’s side. Thorin gasped and pushed himself into the touch.

“Bilbo, please.”

Bilbo leaned down and pressed reverent kisses into his skin, skimming briefly over his left hip and running up over his heart to his jaw.

Thorin was a whimpering mess by the time Bilbo had reached his lips and settled himself properly between Thorin’s legs. He ran his hands up Thorin’s thighs, coaxing them open wider as he claimed Thorin’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Thorin groaned and curled his arms around Bilbo’s shoulders, and Bilbo let himself be pulled closer until the head of his cock brushed against Thorin’s entrance.

Thorin gasped and wrapped his legs around him as the other man gently eased his length into Thorin’s already slick hole. Bilbo gasped when he easily slid in fully, buried in Thorin’s heat. His hands ran through Thorin’s beard as he held there for a moment, pressed up as close to Thorin as he could get.

“Beautiful,” Bilbo said softly into his ear. Thorin whimpered as Bilbo slid out and back in, the deliberate slowness of it driving him mad. “So perfect.”

Dwalin reached over to thread his fingers into Thorin’s hair, gentle and comforting this time. Thorin keened at the two pleasures and pressed his head into Dwalin’s hand

Bilbo deepened his thrusts and pulled away a bit to wrap a deft hand around Thorin’s aching and neglected cock. His moan was swallowed by Dwalin’s mouth, and Bilbo’s breath hitched at the sight of the two of them. He sped his hand on Thorin’s length up in time with his hips until Thorin broke free from Dwalin with a shudder and a cry as he came across his own belly. Bilbo groaned at the feel of Thorin convulsing around his cock. With a look at Thorin lying debauched below him, hair a lovely tangled mess and streaks of come painted across his stomach, he gave a few more shaky thrusts and came inside Thorin with a wavering moan.

Bilbo slumped down against Thorin, ducking his head down to press a gentle kiss to his collarbone before rolling off to Thorin’s other side. Thorin hummed in contentment and allowed Bilbo to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in closer. Dwalin scooted up against Thorin’s other side and rubbed the hand not tangled in his hair soothingly against his stomach.

“How are you feeling?”

Thorin lazily opened his eyes to see Bilbo fixing him with a soft look. He nuzzled his face down into Bilbo’s curls sighing happily as he breathed in the other man’s scent.

“Good. Tired.”

Dwalin chuckled and drew away from his side. Thorin whined at the loss off warmth, which earned him a sharp pinch on his bum from Dwalin. He dragged the covers up and over the tangle of their limbs, nudging Thorin onto his side and plastering himself against his back before drawing the covers up around their chests.

Dwalin’s snores started almost immediately, and Thorin felt Bilbo smother a laugh against his chest. Thorin smiled into Bilbo’s hair and pulled the man closer, sliding his leg between Bilbo’s.

“You should get some sleep,” Bilbo murmured, nudging his nose against Thorin’s jaw. Thorin leaned down and took his mouth in a slow kiss, relishing the small hum Bilbo made against his lips. He pulled away slowly, and Bilbo reached up to cup his jaw and bring their foreheads together. He watched as Bilbo’s eyes slid closed and he laid between his two partners, warm and comfortable, until he, too, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh welp here it is, I couldn't edit it or add to it anymore without just trashing it completely, so that's why it jumps right in to the sex.
> 
> So this came out of a need to have a healthy poly relationship. Bilbo and Dwalin were both involved with Thorin separately (with all parties aware of this and consenting) before all three of them began a relationship together.
> 
> Also a need to have sub! bottom! Thorin ;;
> 
> ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SUMMARY it's [thingsishouldn'tbedoing's fault](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/)


End file.
